Gravedad
by akako cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en una fiesta pero este ultimo no la vuelve a llamar lo que hace que Bella tome una decision de la cual podria arrepentirse al volver a ver a ese hermoso hombre de ojos esmeralda. Historia basada en la cancion tarde o temprano
1. Chapter 1

-GRAVEDAD-

Todo había comenzado con algo tan sencillo, algo tan simple como una cena familiar, una de esas cenas en las que toda la familia suele juntarse, no tenia idea de cuan grande era la mía hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió que deberíamos de conocernos todos los familiares cercanos y lejanos, para mi era una tontería, de que serviría eso? a mi de nada por supuesto al menos eso creía, me encontraba sentada viendo la pista de baile, viendo como mis extraños familiares, bailaban cómodamente, se iban conociendo iban haciendo amigos nuevos, había varias personas de mi edad pero jamás eh sido muy sociable preferí encláustrame en mi lugar, una mesa alejada de la multitud casi podría ser confundida con una sombra, mis padres bailaban amenamente en la pista, mi padre incluso parecía tener gracia para el baile al parecer esta noche para ellos era una de las mejores de su vida, mi padre era tan patoso como yo en las actividades, esto incluye el caminar tranquilamente por la calle.

Me estaba aburriendo como ostra, tenia el codo apoyado en la mesa, y mi mentón era sostenido por mi mano, mis ojos vagaban por toda la pista en busca de algo en que entretenerme, tal vez algún desequilibrado como yo del cual burlarme un poco, lo acepto eso es cruel de mi parte sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tal vez nadie podría ser tan torpe como yo, pero en verdad me aburría, no encontré absolutamente nada, todos parecían bailar espléndidamente, bueno tal vez no todos, pero la mayoría lo hacían bien, mi cabeza empezó a hacer ilusiones de un bello hombre acercándose a mi mesa y pidiéndome que bailara con el, yo aceptaba y nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile y comenzábamos a bailar como dos hermosos cisnes...

-Pfff...!- pensé para mis adentros, acéptalo Bella eso jamás sucederá- _al menos hago el intento de entretenerme con algo! _- murmure de nuevo para mi, levante la vista hacia una de las mesas, un joven masomenos de unos 20 anos se encontraba parado platicando con una pequeña muchacha masomenos de la misma edad muy amenamente, el llevaba un traje gris, con una camisa negra debajo, los primeros botones de la camisa iban desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho, el era hermoso, y créanme es difícil decir que un hombre es hermoso, tal vez atractivo o guapo, pero esos adjetivos no eran suficientes para este hombre, su cabello se asemejaba al bronce, era un color que jamás había visto en mi vida y brillaba como el sol, desde mi lugar podía ver que sus ojos eran de un color claro, mas no alcanzaba a distinguir que color, su piel parecía tan limpia, era alto, y delgado, pero no era de esos chicos delgados que pareciera que se los llevaría el viento, no, el se veía de buena complexión, era perfecto, ni muy fornido ni muy delgado. De repente pareció percatarse de mi mirada sobre el, y yo abrí los ojos como platos, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos segundos, el tenia una mirada intensa, y yo inmediatamente baje la mirada azorada, mi rostro se volvió caliente, estaba segura que hasta el podría ver que me había puesto completamente roja, no quise voltear mas por miedo a que se enfadara por estar casi comiéndomelo con la mirada, imagino que debe de pasar por eso comúnmente, después de todo parecía un Dios. No sabía que mas hacer no quería levantar mi mirada por miedo a volver a verle. Así que me pare y me dirigí al baño para refrescarme un poco.

Al salir del baño había decidido salir a tomar aire fresco, pero por ir viendo hacia los alrededores, tal vez inconcientemente buscaba al chico de traje gris, tope con algo o mas bien alguien, ese alguien me detuvo y puso sus brazos instintivamente al rededor de mi cintura

-Oh!, lo siento tanto yo no iba viendo hacia el frente, perdón!- me disculpe, pero al ver a la persona con la que había chocado el aire se me salio de los pulmones, Era El!!, soltó una risita burlona, sus ojos, logre ver sus ojos de cerca, eran dos orbes de un color verde, pero eso no era lo importante, sus ojos me podian transmitir tantos sentimientos, era como si me pudiera perder con tan solo verlos.

-Si, me di cuenta, no te preocupes buscabas a alguien?

-Ah!, no..., no.... yo solo, am... iba tonteando lo siento tanto- El aun no soltaba su agarre al rededor de mi cintura, admito que se sentía de las mil maravillas, mi cuerpo sentía miles de cosquillitas al estar tan cerca de el, pero me sentía algo incomoda, después de todo era un extraño…

-Am... Este... podrías soltarme, creo que no me caeré

-Ah cierto!- bajo la mirada avergonzado, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa, cielos, se había avergonzado! jamás en mi vida un hombre se había avergonzado conmigo

-No te preocupes- solté una risita, el chico ya me había soltado, pero yo seguía parada frente a el sin saber que hacer, no quería alejarme de el tal vez era mi única oportunidad para conocerle, pero no sabia que decir, Hasta que salio algo de mis labios

-Eres de la familia Swan?

-Ah, no..., no, yo solo fui invitado, que pena venia de incógnito, y me has descubierto, ahora tendré que matarte- dijo regalándome una sonrisa la mas bella que jamás allá visto antes en mi vida

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, un amigo me invito, Emmet Swan, no se si lo conozcas.

-Emmet! claro!, es mi primo- Emmet era uno de mis familiares mas queridos pero casi no nos veíamos, el siempre me trataba como a su hermana menor y eso me fascinaba ya que era hija única-Hace tanto que no lo veo... y donde esta el?- dije moviendo mi mirada hacia las mesas esperando verlo.

-Am... El se fue hace rato, de hecho yo estaba por retirarme también, pero mi hermana conoció a un chico y se niega a irse, pff!, a veces es tan obstinada... - vienes con tu hermana?-tal vez era la chica con la que lo vi platicando hace un rato, mi corazón se alegro al darse cuenta que no era su novia- Si- dijo el- Y... cual es tu nombre?-

-Oh lo siento, que torpe soy, mi nombre es Bella Swan- dije extendiendo mi mano y regalándole una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Bella, ese nombre te queda a las mil maravillas- me sonroje de inmediato por su comentario e hizo que sonriera como una tonta

-Vienes acompañada?

-Si- dije y su ceno se frunció ligeramente parecía decepcionado?- vengo con mis padres- me apresure a decir

-Ah! ok, no vienes con pareja?

-No, así que ya te ibas?

-Am... Este... tal vez espere un poco mas a Alice, después de todo me iba porque me aburría, pero tal vez ahora la noche se ponga mas interesante- no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario, y mordí mi labio instintivamente

-Quieres bailar?- dijo y de nuevo mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo debido

-Yo... ah... no creo... lo siento dije tartamudeando, no quería espantarlo o dejarlo sin dedos de los pies

-Que pasa? te doy miedo?

-Por supuesto que no!- dije una octava mas alto

- Entonces que pasa?

-Yo no bailo, si me conocieras ni siquiera te hubieras atrevido a pedirme eso- dije y solté una risa suave

-Podría obligarte- dijo el y de nuevo me sorprendió su comentario

-No te tengo miedo…- le conteste con una sonrisa – Pero, tu si deberias temerme a mi y a mi forma de bailar

-Ok, si no quieres bailar esta bien, por ahora, pero podemos seguir platicando por favor?- me estaba pidiendo eso a mi? yo rogaria porque el se quedara a mi lado toda la vida

-Bromeas? por supuesto, la verdad estaba muy aburrida, no soy una persona que hace amistades fácilmente, pero la verdad la música me empieza a aturdir un poco, me disponía a tomar aire fresco, quieres acompañarme?- No se de donde saque el valor para pedírselo pero me salio tan natural que me sorprendí mucho

-Por supuesto, a mi también me empieza a aturdir- y de esa manera salimos del salón, caminamos un poco por el patio había bastantes arbustos, era un lugar agradable, en algunas partes del jardín había pequeñas fuentes con bancas alrededor nos sentamos en una de estas y comenzamos a platicar amenamente hasta que mis padres decidieron que ya era muy tarde, solo alcanzamos a intercambiar números, Edward asistía a la misma universidad que yo, pero el estudiaba medicina, y yo medicina veterinaria, algo extraño lo se, de cierta forma éramos casi colegas, amaba los animales, siempre eh creído que son mas sinceros que los humanos, y mi único sueño era poder salvar sus vidas...

En fin, a pesar de que asistiéramos a la misma Universidad me encontraba de vacaciones, y no nos volvimos a ver, no quise llamarlo por miedo, como siempre, esperaba que el recordara a esa muchacha simple con la que estuvo platicando en aquella fiesta. Ya solo faltaba una semana para volver a la escuela, y el no me había llamado, ni siquiera un mensaje, nada, eso me tenia muy deprimida, que me pasaba? realmente pensaba que yo le había gustado, -que alto han llegado tus expectativas Bella, me impresionas,- me dije a mi misma. En eso el timbre de mi celular sonó

-Bueno?- conteste algo emocionada

-Ey! Bella! Que tal soy yo Jacob!

-Jake!, como has estado?

-Bueno bien Bella pero yo te lo pregunte primero

-Bien Jake, encerrada en mi cuarto sin nada que hacer más que leer a Jane Austen- solté una pequeña risita

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba tu risa Bella- me sonroje sin poder controlarlo, Jake y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos inseparables, el era mayor que yo por dos años y se había ido a Alemania a estudiar Ingeniería Automotriz, era muy bueno para eso, fue una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar había conseguido una beca gracias a un concurso que realizaron en la Ciudad, el gano por supuesto, y yo, me había quedado sola, sin mi mejor amigo, y amor de la infancia...

-Estoy de visita en Forks Bella

-Bromeas?

-Quiero verte- dijo en voz muy baja- Te eh extrañado tanto, se podrá? podrías abandonar un poco a tu gran amiga Austen para salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto Jake, yo también te eh extrañado, no sabes cuanto

-Bueno entonces! cine? pasare por ti a las 18:00

-OK! te espero- y así colgamos, la llamada de Jake me había alegrado la tarde, había olvidado como me sentía cuando hablaba con el, no podía imaginarme como me sentiría al verlo, siempre estuve bastante atraída hacia el, era tan enorme y musculoso, y al mismo tiempo tan torpe, parecía un niño, me encantaba platicar con el, todo lo hacia mas sencillo, amaba eso de el. Esto me ayudaría a olvidar a ese chico de ojos esmerada, que me había quitado el sueño durante tantas noches. Mes sentía algo dolida no podía negarlo en verdad pensé que me llamaría.\

-Basta!- dije en voz alta- ni siquiera lo conoces no sabes nada de el por que te encaprichas tanto!- decidí que seria la ultima vez que pensaría en ese hombre.

Y así me fui a arreglar un poco, para estar preparada cuando Jacob llegara, me sentía muy emocionada por que lo volveria a ver...

Tal vez aunque fuera por un instante el podría alegrar mi vida, como lo hacia cuando éramos jóvenes, eso esperaba realmente, eso esperaba.

Este es mi primer fic :S no se como me anime a subirlo pero bueno! Ojala les guste y no se que mas decir… acepto criticas y comentarios chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehnie Meyer, solo la idea de esta historia es mia, y esta basada en la cancion llama Tarde o temprano de Tommy Torres

Por que de una sola mirada me dejaste prendado, por que mi error fue no llamarte mas y ahora te veo en brazos de aquel tipo y me siento morir pero en el fondo se que tarde o tempreno vuelves a mi aterrizas sobre mi

Capitulo 2

Cuando Jacob llego por mi puntualmente, me impacte al verlo, el estaba aun mas enorme de lo que recordaba y su musculatura había aumentado de forma impactante, aun así en su rostro aun quedaban algunos rasgos infantiles, y esa sonrisa que me iluminaba como el sol a la tierra, sonreí inmediatamente al verlo parado en el marco de mi puerta.

-Hola-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-wow, has cambiado bastante, estas más... hermosa- dijo lo último en un susurro, bastante sexy debo admitir, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y baje la mirada intentando ocultar mi verguenza, pero no pude evitar sonreír aun más...

-Gracias, y tu estas enorme!- dije soltando una risita tonta.

-Eh... seh! esperaba un estas realmente guapo Jake, pero con eso me conformo, vamos?

-Claro- tome mi pequeño bolso del mueble a lado de la puerta- e... iremos caminando? o te atreverás a subir a la pick up?

-Admito que extraño esa camioneta, pero si no te importa despeinarte un poco seria genial, que me acompañaras en la moto- me dijo casi suplicando con esa sonrisa, tan difícil de resistir.

-Moto?, bromeas? si nos ve Charlie me matara y después a ti

-Oh, vamos Bella, no nos vera, además apuesto a que Charlie aun me ama, si nos descubre, lo persuadiré de alguna manera y los dos saldremos bien librados.- Era cierto Charlie mi padre adoraba a Jacob, siempre sospeche que el pensaba que si algún día me tenia que ver del brazo de algún hombre preferiría mil veces que fuera del de Jacob, porque?, no se! cualquier otra persona tendría miedo de que su hija saliera con Jacob, a pesar de ser un hombre muy inteligente, tenia pinta de malo de la película, pero eso a Charlie no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Venga, ok, un poco de adrenalina no me vendrá más

- Genial!, ponte el casco, por si acaso ya sabes.- puse los ojos en blanco y me puse el casco, Jacob subió primero a la moto negra Harley Davidson, en la moto, debía admitir parecía salido de una película, definitivamente parecía el tipo rudo que acababa con todos de un solo golpe, y eso... era sumamente sexy, inmediatamente mi cabeza se imagino, al chico de cabello Bronce vestido con ropa de cuero, sobre esa moto, y no pude evitar suspirar, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente al darme cuenta del giro que habían dado mi pensamientos, por Dios! que me pasa?, después de eso subí detrás de Jacob, y me abrasé fuertemente a el, recargando mi cabeza en su espalda, escuche un ligero suspiro de su parte y después arranco la moto, hizo varias piruetas haciéndose el rudo, y yo solté una risita. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al cine. Nos decidimos por algo de acción, no tenia ganas de algo romántico además que me parecería raro ver algo meloso con Jake, y las películas de terror, eran bastante malas a mi parecer, había pocas que me hacían estremecer, así que optamos por algo de acción, la película estuvo bastante entretenida, paso rápidamente, gracias al cielo, ya que atrape a Jake intentando pasar varias veces su brazo al rededor de mis hombros, lo cual me parecía sumamente raro, el me gustaba, realmente me gustaba mucho, pero no estaba segura de si quería que pasara algo con el, no sabia si soportaría abrir mi corazón a Jacob, para que después el se fuera de nuevo a Alemania a estudiar, y yo no creía en absoluto en las relaciones a distancia, así que cada vez que veía a Jacob acercarse un poco, me alejaba sutilmente o al menos eso creía yo, y cada vez que lo hacia, veía como el fruncía el ceño ligeramente, triste, me sentía mal, pero no quería sufrir, era mejor huir antes que alguno de los dos resultara herido, que seguramente seria yo. Después de la película, creí que el me llevaría de nuevo a casa, pero se desvió para ir rumbo a la reservación.

-A donde vamos?- pregunte yo, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-Creo que te sabes el camino de memoria, no Bella?

- Oh, lo que pasa es que no me mencionaste nada, y tengo que llegar temprano a casa, necesito terminar deberes Jake.

-Bella faltan unos días para que entres a la escuela, cuando Charlie vea que estuviste conmigo lo entenderá, y necesito decirte algo, pero quiero que sea en un lugar especial, por favor.

-Te aprovechas mucho del extraño amor que te tiene Charlie- dije algo enfadada, a lo que el solo soltó una carcajada

-Tengo que aprovechar, espero que siga sintiendo ese cariño por mí aun después de lo que haré.

-No me asustes, lo único que podría hacer que el te odiara es que me mataras- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

-No creo Bella, aunque espero que tengas razón- Llegamos a la reservación, y Jake condujo hasta la playa. sabia a que lugar se dirigía, nuestro lugar, donde nos contábamos todos nuestros secretos desde niños, las ramas de ese árbol retorcidas y algo blancuzcas a causa del agua salada, siempre nos sentábamos en esas ramas, por horas a platicar, era genial volver a ese lugar , prometí no regresar desde que el se había ido, al llegar bajo de la moto para después ayudarme a mi, me quite el casco y lo deje sobre el asiento, nos dirigimos sin decir una sola palabra a nuestro lugar. Al llegar Jacob, no espero nada me tomo entre su brazos sorprendiéndome totalmente.

-Eh, querido hacer esto desde hace tanto Bella.- dijo para después reclamar mis labios de manera fiera, no esperaba esto de mi primer beso!, esperaba algo mas romántico, aunque admito sus labios sabían deliciosos, sabían dulces, intente quitármelo, separarme de el, pero el simplemente no me soltaba, sus labios seguían moviéndose insistentemente esperando m respuesta, así que no leche mas, me deje llevar y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, Jake ya sostenía completamente mi peso en sus brazos, acercándome mas a el, su lengua paso sobre mis labios, esperando que le permitiera profundizar el beso, y yo, ya no pensaba solo me dejaba llevar, por algo que tal vez deseaba desde hace tiempo, Jake siempre me había gustado, pero yo era mas joven que el, jamás creí que el se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo, y que además era mas joven que el. El beso, a pesar de que no fue romántico como yo esperaba, era muy a su estilo, feroz, sexy, sensual, sentía el calor emanar de su cuerpo transmitiéndomelo a mi, nos separamos hasta que nuestros pulmones necesitaron aire. El puso su frente sobre la mía respirando agitadamente, yo a pesar de que el baso había sido sorprendentemente bueno, intente zafarme de su agarre bastante enojada, que le pasaba? era mi primer beso y el lo había robado!, si, tal vez era algo tonto pensar que mi primer beso seria romántico, pero, por lo menos no me imaginaba que seria tan agresivo.

-Suéltame Jake!

-Que pasa Bella?- dijo algo asustado

-Que te pasa a ti!, porque has hecho eso?

-Creí que también te gustaba... oh... claro... perdón... - dijo bajando su mirada bastante triste

- Que pasa?- pregunte confundida por su reacción

-Perdóname, creo que debí preguntar antes si salías con alguien, es solo que como me dijiste que si a mi petición de ir al cine, no imagine que ya salías con otro chico...-

-Crees que estoy enojada porque salgo con alguien?!-dije casi gritando

-Por que otra razón?

-Tal vez porque haz robado mi primer beso de manera brusco, y tosca!

-Primer Beso?, en serio?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, lo cual hizo que le diera una cachetada, que probablemente me dolió mas a mi que a el, me aleje caminando hacia la carretera.

-Espera! a donde crees que vas?

- A mi casa! Idiota!

-Bella!, perdóname! déjame decirte por que hice esto.- mi curiosidad me ganaba, así que me detuve, en seco. Sin dar vuelta, tenia a Jacob a mis espaldas, al parecer se dio cuenta de que no lo miraría por lo que empezó a hablar.

-He vuelto para quedarme...- yo seguía sin hablar- Desde que éramos niños que estoy enamorado de ti Bella, eres una mujer sorprendente, madura y al mismo tiempo divertida, jamás he conocido a alguien como tu, siempre te he querido, pero cuando gane esa beca para estudiar en Alemania, pensé que no te volvería a ver, así que renuncie a ti, creí que al regresar te encontraría feliz con un hombre, así que pensé que si aceptabas mi invitación a salir significaría que aun no sales con nadie. Que tenia el camino libre para enmendarme, para intentar algo contigo. Se que por lo menos te gusto, y que me quieres, tal vez no como yo a ti, pero si me dirás una oportunidad...

-Te iras de nuevo a estudiar

-No, por eso estoy haciendo esto, no desaprovechare el tiempo, no empezare desde el principio Bella, en cualquier momento otro tipo llegara y te apartara de mi. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estamos hechos el uno para el otro por favor. Quieres ser mi novia?- Mis ojos se habían abierto como platos, me voltee para mirarlo por fin a los ojos. Hace algunos años antes de que el se fuera no me lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero ahora desgraciadamente, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ese chico de ojos color esmeralda... el cual no te llamo Bella decía mi cerebro. Jacob tenia razón, no podíamos desaprovechar esta oportunidad el era un buen hombre, y siempre me ha gustado tal vez el sea el indicado.

-Y?...- me pregunto algo nervioso

-Yo..., creo, que deberíamos intentarlo... - la sonrisa de Jake se hizo enorme, y me abrazo de nuevo levantándome del suelo empezando a dar vueltas en su propio eje

-Basta!! Vomitare!!- Jake río fuertemente

-Sigues siendo una debilucha Bellss

-Acostúmbrate!- le dije con el ceño fruncido fingiendo estar molesta

-POr supuesto!- dijo alegremente para besarme de nuevo en los labios, esta vez de manera mas dulce, cada que me besaba el calor subía por todo mi cuerpo, era impresionante, me sentía feliz, pero al mismo una parte de mi se sentía angustiada, y muy en el fondo, sabia que era por ese estupido chico de hermosos ojos verde y cabello de bronce, me golpee interiormente, diciéndome que ahora Jake debía ocupar toda mi mente, así debía de ser, y así seria.

-Después de caminar un rato por la playa, decidimos regresar a casa, Jake me llevo de vuelta, solo que esta vez en la golf, si Charlie se enfadaría por lo de nuestra relación había que intentar hacerlo enojar lo menos posible y ver una moto estacionada afuera de su casa no era una buena razón para que se pusiera feliz... Jamás me habría imaginado que al ver a Jake mi padre se pondría tan feliz excesivamente debería decir y cuando Jake le platico sin miedo que el y yo éramos novios casi explota de felicidad! - Ya era Hora muchacho!- le había dicho mi padre, mientras René me miraba con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, cosa extraña ya que siempre pensé que a ella también le agradaba bastante Jake, por lo que imagine después tendríamos una platica Madre-Hija...

Los días pasaron, Jake me platico que asistiría a clases a la misma Universidad que yo, mientras daba clases en la preparatoria de Forks, lo cual costearía sus estudios, aun no me explicaba porque había vuelto, porque había renunciado a su beca, y siempre que sacaba el tema el daba un giro de 180 y salía con otra cosa, no me preocupo mucho, imagine que el no me ocultaría nada malo, nos vimos todos los días aprovechando el tiempo perdido, hasta que llego el gran día, el regreso a clases, extrañaba tanto la escuela amaba mi carrera, así que a pesar de que algunas clases eran algo pesadas no me molestaban en absoluto sabia que daría sus frutos, disfrutaba cada momento, al terminar la ultima clase me di cuenta de que había un cartel pegado en uno de los pasillos, "Club de Lectura", vieron mis ojos, reuniones Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes a las 18:00 hrs., esto era un regalo! pensé para mi, definitivamente me animaría a entrar, me encantaba leer, pero a veces necesitaba que alguien me recomendara algún libro, para decidirme a leer algo distinto a lo que siempre leía, entrar a un club de lectura era una buena idea, estaba decidido... espere a que Jake pasara por mi en una de las bancas, y cuando llego se puso algo triste y tal vez molesto...

-Que pasa?- le pregunte tranquilamente

-Pues que ahora iras a ese club, y tendremos menos tiempo para vernos

-Jake, que estemos saliendo no significa que yo tenga que dejar de hacer cosas que me gustan, y tu tampoco debes de hacerlo

-Si..., perdón, tienes razón, solo que, creo que tal vez hubiera estado bien que me comentaras antes de decidirte

- Yo jamás te pediría que me pidieras permiso para hacer algo que a ti te gusta Jacob

-No te estoy diciendo que me idas permisa, es solo que ahora somos una pareja, es bueno comentar las cosas antes no crees?- la conversación estaba subiendo de tono, ya casi estábamos a punto de gritarnos y por una tontería como esta, pero que le pasaba? no creí que tener novio seria detenerme a pensar o dejar de hacer cosas que me gustan.-OK- le dije- te molesta que vaya al club?- No... Esta bien, es algo que te quieres hacer, puedo pasar por ti, al terminar o podemos vernos en tu casa no se...

- Jake no tienes que ir por mi a todas partes, tengo en que transportarme, y no necesitamos vernos todos los días- o si? me dije a mi misma, el solo se quedo callado, pensando en lo que había dicho,

-Tienes razón- dijo serio, y tranquilo, pero sentí por su tono que realmente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, empezaba a sentir que me ahogaba, Jake quería estar todo el tiempo conmigo, y eso me desesperaba, no se suponía que cuando quieres a alguien deseas estar todo el tiempo con el?, acaso esto significaba algo? - Perdón, tienes razón- volvió a decirme ya mas tranquilo, en ese instante me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa

-Te quedaras a comer?

-No, necesito hacer algunas cosas en casa y terminar de preparar la clase de mañana

-Cierto mañana es tu primer día, entonces nos vemos mañana

-POr supuesto, vengo saliendo de la clase, que te vaya muy bien hoy en el club

-Gracias!- le dije sinceramente y me acerque para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, baje de la golf y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando llegue para ver si aun seguía en donde mismo pero ya se había marchado, suspire resignada. Y entre, a casa, en fin! no dejaría que una pequeña pelea me deprimiera, estaba emocionada porque dieran las 6 de la tarde, algo me decía que seria genial, subí a mi cuarto a empezar mis deberes hasta que llegara la hora de irme.

Gracias chicas!! Muchas gracias a Maggie por tu review como saben es mi primer fic, me siento bastante nerviosa no se si gusta o no y seria maravilloso que me lo dijeran con un precioso review por favor necesito porras me hincaré para pedírselos XD mientras vea un solo review continuare jaja, ya se soy muy conformista, pero no saben cuanto me animo ver las alertas aunque no me hayan dejado comentario me animo mucho.

Magiie!! Te quiero linda!! Gracias por apoyarme y por leer!! Necesitare tu ayuda en el futuro para esta historia jeje bueno las dejo, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá nuestro hermoso vampiro!! Jaja ya se imaginan donde se lo topara Bella no?? jajaja

Besos!! Las quiero chao!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la idea de la historia es mía XD**

**Capitulo 3**

Me encontraba sentada en una silla del circulo que habían formado los demás participantes del club de lectura, al parecer estaban esperando a una persona, éramos pocos 7 a lo mucho, no había ninguna cara conocida, hasta que llego alguien que creí jamás volvería a ver..., entro con una elegancia y al mismo tiempo con un andar despreocupado, aunque hubiera llegado 15 minutos tarde! todo el coraje que había estado guardando, y que pensé había olvidado se vino a mi de manera precipitada, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero algo en mi interior me decía que me quedara. Difícilmente pude mantenerme tranquila, en mi lugar, desgraciadamente el se sentó a mi lado, el. Edward, el chico que pensé había agradado lo suficiente como para pedir mi teléfono, pero que jamás lo utilizo, tal vez solo quiso jugar con mis sentimientos, hacerme sentir atractiva, para después reírse a mis espaldas. Mis manos estaba echas puño sobre mis piernas, estaba bastante tensionada, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-No por favor, no- me decía a mi misma.

-Hola- me dijo en tono bajo, definitivamente era un descarado, aun así, algo en mi interior, salto de alegría, estaba enojada si, pero, maldita sea, no podía evitar sentirme bien a su lado, había algo en el, sentía una extraña atracción, demasiado fuerte, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme, yo tenia a Jacob, había prometido darle una oportunidad, y además, que me dirigiera la palabra no significaba nada.

-Hola- dije en tono seco. Y después empezaron a platicar acerca del club.

-Buenas tardes, estamos muy agradecidos de que se hayan dado tiempo a venir, creemos, que nosotros como jóvenes debemos propiciar un poco mas la lectura, por eso Edward- dijo apuntando a mi vecino- y yo hemos decidido comenzar este pequeño grupo de lectura, cada semana leeremos un libro distinto, intentando ser bastante variados con los temas, queremos que incluso ustedes den opciones de lectura, así veremos también los gustos que hay entre nosotros, bueno porque no comenzamos presentándonos? Mi nombre es Tanya, tengo 24 años y estudio medicina.- y después la chica que explico todo, volteo a ver a Edward y le dio una sonrisa para que continuara.

-Mi nombre es Edward, tengo 24 años y también estudio medicina.- Después volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa torcida, no pude evitar quedármele viendo como una tonta, sentía como mis mejillas se habían cubierto ligeramente de rojo. Escuche como el soltaba una risita burlona, fruncí el ceño dándome cuenta de que aun no decía nada y empecé a hablar

-Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 22 años estudio medicina veterinaria- y así continuaron todos hablando y presentándose, no preste atención a nada, solo estaba conciente del chico a mi lado, después Tanya comenzó a hablar, pidiendo opiniones de algún libro que quisiéramos leer.

-Porque no empezamos con algo de terror?, que les parece?- dijo Edward algo emocionado

-Todos se encogieron de hombres, al parecer estaban de acuerdo, yo no dije nada, odiaba los libros de terror, no me parecía que tuviera mucho contenido, prefería los clásicos, novelas románticas, etc. pero esto se trataba de leer algo distinto. Así que también asentí indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Y así termino la reunión, intente pararme lo mas pronto posible para huir de aquel lugar, por mi cabeza rondaban varias ideas, -No Volveré, lo dejare y todo seremos felices- penaba para mi, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando sentí como una mano fuerte y suave al tacto me tomaba de la mano para detenerme, cerré los ojos ante la sensación de bienestar que me produjo, sentía tantas cosas tan solo con sentir su mano en mi muñeca, como si fuera una fuerte descarga de energía.

-Bella, podrías esperar un poco, por favor?- me dijo Edward con voz serena, y algo preocupada, estaba nerviosa, que se supone que quería decirme?, el aun no me soltaba, en espera de mi respuesta supongo...

-No veo para que?

-Por favor, Bella, no tardare nada, por favor- me rogaba de nuevo... como el día de la fiesta cuando me pidió que me quedara platicando con el, como es posible?, asentí con la cabeza, y el me soltó de a poco, para ir a despedirse de su compañera, Tanya, era una hermosa pelirroja, se veía perfecta, y estudiaba medicina, -no como yo, una simple, veterinaria... que patética soy- pensaba de nuevo para mi, humillándome a mi misma. Me quede recargada en la pared a lado de la puerta viendo como hablaban entre ellos, con gesto ausente, intentando esconder los nervios que sentía por volver a verlo, soñaba con eso, con verlo de nuevo, pero, ahora que había pasado no tenia ni idea de que haría, además, había decidido estar con Jake, el era lo mas importante para mi ahora, me sentía como si lo estuviera engañando.

Edward se dirigió a mí al terminar de hablar con Tanya, me sonrió, a lo cual no pude más que responderle de igual manera, mi enojo estaba desapareciendo, y me maldije a mi misma por mi poco autocontrol.

-Quieres tomar un café?- Me pregunto Edward algo nervioso

-Yo..., no se si sea correcto, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo, necesito llegar a casa pronto

-Puedo llevarte?

-Traigo una camioneta, Edward, no se porque lo haces, pero no es necesario-

-Bella, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, te parecerá entupido o cursi, pero creo que por algo pasan las cosas y que te haya vuelto a ver aquí, es una señal-

-Pudiste marcarme..- dije en tono de reproche. Bravo Bella!, ahora le reclamaras, y darás a entender que estuviste pegada al celular todo el tiempo esperando a que el te llamara, cosa que realmente sucedió, pero no quería que el supiera, cuanto me había dolido que no me llamara-

-Es eso? estas enfadad conmigo, discúlpame, fue mi error debí explicarte antes.

-Escúchame, Edward! no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación tu y yo no somos nada ni siquiera amigos, si no me marcaste tus razones debes de tener

-Me robaron mi celular, esa misma noche después de que te fueras, antes de llegar a mi auto, unos tipos me asaltaron y me quitaron mi celular junto con mi cartera, suena a excusa lo se, pero si no fuera real, si solo me hubiera querido deshacer de ti, no estaría aquí rogándote porque tomaras una taza de café conmigo...- me dijo todo eso viéndome a los ojos, y yo, veía en ellos la verdad, si, lo se, sonaba a una excusa, bastante tonta debo decir, pero, no podía negar que sus ojos solo expresaban las ganas que tenia de verme, al igual que yo a el. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, "Las cosas pasan por algo" había dicho el, y tenia razón, ahora yo estaba con Jacob, y no podía simplemente abandonarlo, yo lo quería, y sabia que nuestra relación funcionaria si yo lo intentaba.

-Lo siento Edward, no puedo ir a tomar café contigo

-Porque? dime que esa noche no sentiste algo Bella, se que apenas y nos conocemos, se que te puedo estar asustando en estos momentos al declararte esto con apenas unas horas de conocernos, pero, esa noche sentí una extraña conexión contigo, quiero conocerte, déjame conocerte y que me conozcas, te aseguro, que no te arrepentirás.

-Edward... Tego que irme... Mi novio llegara en cualquier momento a mi casa, y se preocupara si ve que aun no llego- le dije bajando la mirada, no tenia el valor para decirle que no podíamos conocernos, al menos no de esa forma porque yo ya tenia una relación con otro hombre.

-Disculpa?- Lo mire a través de mis pestañas, y me encogí de hombros.

-Soy tan entupido- me volvió a decir el - Lo siento solo estuve haciendo el ridículo, claro, pero ese día me dijiste que no tenias novio, no, no entiendo.

-Llevo con el apenas una semana, Edward, tu lo dijiste, las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez así tenia que ser, no lo se.-termine diciendo con un suspiro algo cansado.

-Ok. yo entiendo, te acompaño a tu carro- dijo el ya mas tranquilo, cosa que me extraño, tal vez era bipolar, en un instante estaba triste, al otro, indignado y ahora parecía algo divertido...

-Sabes? tus cambios de humor me asustan- le dije con una sonrisa, a lo que el contesto con una sonrisa ladina que me dejo sin aliento, caminamos juntos hasta mi camioneta, y me ayudo a abrir la puerta del piloto para que yo subiera.

-Lindo auto...- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona...

-Recuerdas que te dije que deberías de tener cuidado conmigo?, bueno, debo cuidarme de mi misma, esta camioneta es como mi caparazón como mi escudo- solté una risita.

-Claro, me gustaría comprobar que tan peligrosa eres- dijo lo ultimo acercándose a mi oído y susurrando las palabras de una manera tan sexy, que yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y morderme el labio, para ese entonces, yo ya estaba sentada delante del volante con la puerta cerrada y Edward estaba recargado en esta con su rostro muy cerca del mío, mi respiración se empezó a hacer, mas agitada si no me iba pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar y cometería alguna tontería. Pero el no se quitaba.

-Tengo que marcharme, pero ayudaría mucho que te apartaras de mi puerta, temo llevarte de encuentro- le dije sonriendo y girándome para verlo a los ojos

-Sabes? estoy seguro que las cosas pasan por algo, y se que si te volví a ver, a pesar de que andes con otro tipo, es porque algún día tu y yo estaremos juntos, no puedo separarme de ti, haré hasta lo imposible, por estar cerca de ti, eres como un imán Bella, no puedo alejarme de ti...- mis ojos se pusieron como platos, estaba asustada, no por sus palabras, sino por que su rostro estaba aun mas cerca del mío, y yo no era capas de moverme Edward puso sus labios sobre los míos una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente como para poder sentir la sedosidad y el sabor fresco que dejo en los míos, inconcientemente pase la lengua por mis labios, a lo que el sonrío con satisfacción

-Que diantres te pasa!- le grite indignada

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- dijo, y se giro para irse, después solo volteo de nuevo y me regalo otra de sus sonrisas torcidas, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tonta, maldición! será difícil lidiar con el, tengo que hacer algo para alejarme de el. Encendí el motor de la camioneta y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa, faltaba poco para que Jake llegara, seguro llegaría antes que yo, ahora solo tenia que pensar en que decirle, para que no se enfadara conmigo. Genial, no llevaba ni un mes, y ya empezaría a mentirle a mi novio, esto no era nada bueno.

Al llegar como me esperaba estaba Jake esperándome en la puerta, al verme solo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, la cual la respondí de la misma manera, entramos y prepare algo de cenar para los dos. Mis padres ya habían cenado,

-Y, como te fue?- me pregunto Jake intentando crear una conversación.

-Muy bien, ha estado genial, y había un chico que conocí antes, así que todo estuvo perfecto.

-Un chico eh?- me pregunto Jake, yo solo me encogí de hombro, no podía mentirle en todo, necesitaba que el supiera que había alguien conocido en el grupo de lectura, me sentiría muy mal, si le ocultaba todo. Di gracias a mi suerte, jamás pregunto porque llegue tarde, tal vez se imagino que nos quedamos platicando o que simplemente la reunión se extendió un poco, en fin no me dijo nada. Después de cenar salimos a caminar un poco por el bosque, al menos por los lugares mas luminados que había, hasta que llegamos a una rama de un tronco perfecta para sentarnos, nos acomodamos ahí y Jake se acerco a mi con la intención de darme un beso, no podía apartarme aunque era lo que mas deseaba aun sentía esa sensación extraña que me habían dejado los labios de Edward, y no quería que se fuera, pero no podía quitarme, Jake era mi novio, y no sabría como explicar el que no quisiera que me besara, así que solo lo deje besarme, e intente participar en el beso, pero de repente Jake empezó a animarse mas con este sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, y lentamente comenzaron a bajar por mis costados hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde empezó a acariciarlos lentamente, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, abrí mi boca dejándolo profundizar e beso, y sentí como su mano derecha subía por mi costado hasta llegar al inicio de mi pecho, sentí como su cuerpo emanaba mas calor del común, y su mano comenzó a subir de nuevo, intentado tocar completamente mi pecho derecho, lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y detener el beso.

-Jake!- dije algo exaltada

-Que pasa Bella?- dijo tranquilo aparentemente pero vi en sus ojos miedo, tal vez miedo a que yo lo dejara por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No creo que, nuestra relación haya llegado a ese punto... sabes?- siempre fui muy sincera con el, no veía porque no serlo con este tema.

-Lo siento Bella, yo solo me deje llevar, tienes razón, perdóname. Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo levantándose del tronco, a lo que yo lo imite, regresamos caminando de la mano, y me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios.

Después subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama que consistía en unos pants desgastados con una playera llena de agujeros, cepille mis dientes, y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo, me molestaba dormir con el cabello en mi cara, y me dispuse a dormir, lo ultimo que paso por mi mente, fue Edward dándome ese beso, tan corto, pero que me alegraba con tan solo recordarlo, me sentía nerviosa, el estaba interesado en mi y dijo que haría lo imposible por estar cerca de mi, jamás, en mi vida me había pasado algo así, y era una sensación maravillosa, pero era un mal momento, maldije el hecho de que le robaran el celular, y lamente el hecho de haberle dicho que si a Jake, me sentía como una cruel mujer, quería a Jake pero Edward con tan solo un roce me hacia sentir cosas inexplicables, como lidiaría con eso? como?

**Lo siento chicas… disculpen la tardanza **

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo XD espero les guste…**

**Espero comentarios niñas hermosas de todo acepto ya sabes…**

**Besos!!**

**By akako_cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes y todo lo que encuentren parecido a la historia original pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la idea de la historia es mía, basada en la canción de Tommy Torres, Tarde o Temprano**_

**Capitulo 4**

Los días pasaban, Edward de alguna manera inexplicable, supo mi horario, y siempre comíamos juntos, al principio intente alejarme, pero era imposible, la primera vez que llego de sorpresa mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo, no pude evitarlo, el me regalo una sonrisa, llego hasta mi y me tomo de la mano llevándome fuera del edificio de la universidad, me asuste un poco y le pregunte a donde me llevaba, el me contesto tranquilamente – a comer, a donde mas?, es tu hora del almuerzo o no? – le respondí que si pero que no podía ir con el, el solo volteo a verme con una mirada triste, dolida, y suplicante, no me dijo nada solo me vio directo a los ojos, a lo cual solo gemí, y continué caminando a lado de el hasta nuestro destino, el sonrió engreídamente, como lamentaba que tuviera ese poder sobre mi, tendría problemas lo sabia estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el, alguien le diría a Jake, y este se enfadaría conmigo, _tal vez, _pensé, aunque últimamente el con todo su trabajo ya casi no tenia tiempo para mi, casi no lo veía aunque estudiáramos en la misma universidad, lo cual me daba mucho que pensar, Edward se daba tiempo, e intentaba verme lo mas que podía y Jake que era mi novio parecía que ni si quiera se acordaba de mi, extraño tomando en cuenta que se suponía que Jake deseaba que fuera su novia desde hace mucho tiempo, llevaba varios días diciéndome que lo mejor era terminar con el y darle una oportunidad a Edward, una oportunidad? Una oportunidad… y si el ya no quería intentarlo? Al principio el solo me llamaba la atención por su físico y su mirada penetrante, pero ahora después de conocerlo mejor… no podía evitar sentir algo más por el… empezaba a quererlo, empezaba a desear pasar mas tiempo con el… a veces ni recordaba a Jake pasaba mis horas pensando en las palabras que Edward me dedicaba, en las platicas que teníamos, en los pequeños roces ocasionales, con los cuales mi piel ardía inmediatamente, con un pequeño contacto, a veces me sorprendía a mi misma imaginándome un verdadero beso con él, sus labios eran tan suaves, me preguntaba como se sentiría su lengua… ok estaba llegando ya muy lejos… mi cara estaba caliente lo podía sentir, quería deseaba tanto cumplir mis fantasías, pero no me lo podría permitir, no estando con Jake, necesitaba hablar con el, lo mas pronto posible.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando sin darme cuenta al mirar al frente a unos cuantos metros de mi estaba Edward platicando muy tranquilamente con Tanya la otra chica del club, no pude evitar sonreir, el aun no me veía estaba de espaldas a mi, pero, Tanya, me reconoció inmediatamente, le regale una sonrisa amistosa, la cual ella no respodió, solo frunció el ceño y volvio su vista a Edward ella le dijo algo que logicamente no alcanzaba a escuchar, solo pude ver como Edward le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos algo desesperado y después, ella, acerco sus labios a los de el, mis ojos se abrieron a punto de salirse de mi rostro, mi respiración se hizo mas rapida, cambio de rumbo inmediatamente, no queria seguir viendo, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto me podría afectar el ver a Edward con otra mujer, pero, claro, el ya no me había hablado de sus sentimientos, tal vez se dio cuenta de que solo me quería como a una amiga, una gran amiga… como siempre, no? Bella Swan la mejor amiga, no, esta vez no, esta vez no dejaría que me usaran de ese modo, no, yo le quería, pero no permitiría que mis sentimientos llegaran mas lejos, no, tenía a Jake, sentía algo profundo por él, Jake siempre me ayudaba a salir adelante y esta no sería la excepción, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, _porque? No!, _Me gritaba en mi interior, _no puedo llorar, aún no estas tan ligada a él, estas a tiempo de alejarte y salir bien librada, sin sufrir demasiado, _me intentaba convencer, llegue a mi camioneta abrí la puerta con fuerza subí al asiento del copiloto y golpee el volante con fuerzas, a punto de hacerme daño con unas tremendas ganas de gritar, _porque me afectaba tanto, tan hondo habían llegado mis sentimiento hacia el? Sin darme cuenta?_ Mi autocontrol no pudo mas, una pequeña lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla derecha, rápidamente la seque, no, no permitiría que me pasara esto, yo era fuerte, saldría adelante por supuesto, será fácil, sobretodo con ayuda de Jake. Di marcha a la camioneta y salí del aparcamiento, dirigiéndome a mi hogar, se suponía tendría reunión en el club de lectura, no iría como? No podría después de descubrir que me afectara tanto el hecho de que el besara a otra, siendo que el y yo no éramos nada aún así me molestaba, no podía evitarlo, no podría evitar tratar de golpearlo lo mejor sería ignorarlo de ahora en adelante esa sería la mejor forma, no pensaba mal de el, el tenía derecho de besar a quien quisiera, después de todo no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie, si el dio a entender que yo le gustaba, pero solo eso, no significaba nada…

Al llegar a casa marque el número de Jake, tal vez estaría ocupado no me importo no tardaría.

-Hola?- contesto al poco rato

-Hola Jake soy Bella, mmm… no tengo ganas de ir al club de lectura, me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar a la casa, y salir o hacer algo, lo que quieras.

- Me parece estupendo! Te extraño mucho, en cuanto termine unas cosas voy para allá, y tal vez podamos ir a cenar que te parece?

- Perfecto, te espero

- Te quiero, Gracias por marcar Bella- me dijo en un tono agradecido, casi de alivio… lo cual me hizo sentir culpable, tal vez era yo la que lo estaba alejando de mi, y no al revés…

- Y yo a ti Jake, no tienes porque agradecer, te espero- corte la llamada e hice tiempo tomando un baño y arreglándome un poco, ya eran las seis y aun no llegaba decidí leer el libro que tenia pendiente aunque ya no fuera a regresar al club, el libro me gustaba mucho. Al poco rato Jake llego, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa al abrirle la puerta, mis padres estaban en la sala viendo televisión, les avise que saldría con Jake, me contestaron que estaba bien, y cruce la puerta, Jake me llevo a un hermoso restaurante italiano, disfrute mucho la comida, pero, al hablar con Jacob, me di cuenta de que habia cambiado mucho, de que no era el mismo chico del que me habia enamorado, hablaba todo el tiempo de negocios, era extraño, como no me habia dado cuenta de que nuestras conversaciones habían cambiado tanto, se la pasaba hablando de dinero, o de lo que el queria en su futuro, el, el, el… que pasaba, con el chico que se divertía arreglando coches en el garaje de su papá? Ahora el deseaba salir de nuevo de Forks y formar una enorme compañía fabricante de piezas de autos, era un sueño genial, pero y yo? Donde quedaba en esos planes?, y si el pensaba en mi dentro de esos planes? Deseaba yo salir de Forks? Deseaba alejarme de las personas a las que quería? Mis padres mis amigo, la mayoría de las personas hacen eso al fin y al cabo, pero… no quería trabajar en una clínica veterinaria privada en donde ganara muchísimo dinero con personas que pensaban que mientras en pobre animal se pareciera a una persona era mejor, queria ayudar a las personas del pueblo, que no tenias el suficiente dinero para pagar a un veterinario, o a los pobres animales salvajes que caen en las entupidas trampas de los cazadores furtivos, eso quería yo, ayudar, no estar llena de dinero…

Jake se dio cuenta de que mis pensamientos se habían alejado de la plática

- Pasa algo Bella?

- No…, solo pensaba en el futuro Jake, eso es todo

- Te asusta todo lo que tengo en mente?, sabes…, me gustaría que fueras tu la que estuviera a mi lado en todos esos planes-

_Genial, Bella querías saber si el te contemplaba en sus planes ahí lo tienes… que responderás ahora?_- mis ojos lo miraron fijamente, esperando no tener ninguna reacción que le molestara, no quería lastimarlo.

- Yo… - Tartamudee un poco – am… verás Jake yo no tengo mi futuro muy bien planteado aún, uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar mañana –

Mentiras tal vez era cierto que uno no sabia lo que pasaría mañana, pero yo si sabia lo que quería para mi misma, pero no quería decirle que no tenia planeado salir de Forks, el seguía mirándome, sus ojos se volvieron algo tristes, aunque no quería que pasara eso al parecer mi respuesta fue demasiado lógico, no veía un futuro a su lado esa era mi respuesta. El suspiro fuertemente y después bajo su mirada y continuo comiendo. Sería más difícil ahora pasar el tiempo con el, si se siente esta terrible atmósfera a nuestro alrededor, tal vez sería mejor estar sola, no?

No, lo necesitaba, el era mi escudo para no acercarme de nuevo a Edward, era injusto de mi parte pero lo necesitaba, si me alejaba de Jacob caería de nuevo en la tentación de tener cerca a Edward y no podía, el era como los demás solo jugaba conmigo, en realidad no sentía todo eso que el decía por mi, solo eran palabras para que cayera rendida ante el, y lo estaba logrando no lo permitiría mas.

**Hola! Los siento tanto, lamento no haber escrito antes, me sentía mal con esta historia, sentía que no era lo que yo quería tal vez no sea la mejor pero hago lo mejor que puedo, espero les guste, prometo seguir escribiendo seguido, gracias a las chicas que me alentaron a seguir adelante, créanme si no fuera por ustedes no habría escrito este capítulo, aunque halla tardado tanto. **

**Esta es una historia corta tal vez le queden solo unos dos capítulos más, mi cerebro no daría para más jaja, gracias a los que me apoyan a seguir adelante mil gracias, espero algún review para saber si les gusta o no… acepto de todo…**

**Los Quiero atte. akako**


End file.
